


Winner

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2018, Action/Adventure, Gen, Hobbit Day, Jedi Knight Storyline Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Frodo wants to beat the Jedi Knight class story in the video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic". And he will do whatever it takes to get it!Happy Hobbit Day, 2018!





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and “Star Wars: The Old Republic” video game. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Bioware.
> 
>  **Warning:** This is a blow-by-blow spoiler alert for the end of the Jedi Knight class story. Don’t read, unless you’ve completed the Jedi Knight class story first.
> 
> *.*.*  
> Okay, so here’s how this one-shot came into being: I was playing the video game, “Star Wars: The Old Republic’, and I created a character inspired by the hobbit and Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins. So, that made the game even more interesting, because it felt like Frodo was actually in the game and I could play as him again, like I did for “The Lord of the Rings” video games. Long story short, I beat the original storyline for the Jedi Knight class storyline, while playing a character inspired by Frodo Baggins. :D
> 
> This fanfic came from that. Except this time Frodo’s playing the game, instead of me. I completed the class story the day before Hobbit Day, which is September 22nd. So, this counts as one of my fanfics I’m posting on Hobbit Day. Enjoy! :)

Frodo sat at his laptop, with its Party Tree stickers placed all over the laptop’s grey lid. He was almost there! He just needed to defeat the Emperor and beat the game!

Blast those Emperor’s copies! He had this… he had this… no! The Emperor Force Pushed him! Oh great. He had to heal up _now_.

“Well, how about I heal in the temple,” Frodo said, pressing the button for medical attention right away. His fingers clicked across the keyboard as he tried again. He would not be beaten. He would win the Jedi Knight class story and be victorious!

There was the Emperor, sitting on his throne again in the grey stone-walled throne room. He didn’t waste time, zipping across the throne room to the Emperor with Force Leap. The Emperor was on him again. He needed to focus. He had him… he was this close… yes! The Emperor was down for the count!

Frodo thumbed through his choices, choosing redemption for the Emperor. It was a wise choice, but he couldn’t tell if the Emperor was defeated. The Emperor just… evaporated into a dark purple mist. Well, at least Frodo was successful. All that was left now was head back to the Emperor’s shuttle and head for his own ship.

“Okay, I can do this!” Frodo said, making his way across the slightly-empty temple. He didn’t bother defeating the other enemies in the temple and at Kaas City, as there weren’t that many left to kill. But he wanted to! No. He would just leave them there. Oh, he was itching to defeat them anyway! No, head for his ship and leave! Yes, that sounded like an excellent plan!

Oh, there was Kaas City! He darted across the empty walkway, made it past the green wall, and entered his ship.

Oh, he loved his ship’s vibrant beige and red walls. The Defender served its purpose during his adventures in the game, traveling from one planet to the next with great success. And now, he was welcomed aboard the Valiant, a ship taken over by the Republic. Yes! He reached the bridge and spoke with Master Satele Shan, a woman with pale skin, fair features, grey hair, and donned in Jedi robes. He did it! Frodo was a Jedi Master and awarded a medal for his victory. The Cross of Glory.

He waited until the cutscene was over, before retiring to his ship. He quit the game, tired for the day, but willing to savor this moment.

This victory was much better than it had been during his Ring quest, where he failed, while the quest was successful. Now he couldn’t look back. This was the present. And he won! He beat the Jedi Knight class story! That was all there was to it.

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
